Pockets Full of Stones
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: Sequel to When The Stars Shine. There was something familiar about him, something she couldn't quite pinpoint. The thought of familiarity to her was foreign considering she couldn't even remember Lorien. But he was familiar.


**Hey! This is the sequel to **When The Stars Shine**! I'm thrilled to finally start this now that I've finished **TPoS**! That being said there are spoilers for the second book! Also, I have edited **When The Stars Shine **a bit, the last chapter vital that you re-read it. The title was inspire by the song **What The Water Gave Me-Florence+The Machine :) **I hope you enjoy. Please comment! They are very motivational for me! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own I Am Number Four or The Power of Six!**

* * *

><p>She began to wonder if the road every ended. If after miles and miles, it eventually came to a stop like most things. It felt like it never did. The road felt like an eternal path, a sickening anticipation. It felt like no matter how long you looked for an ending, it never came. It reminded her of what she truly was. It reminded her of her Number, of the Mogadorians, and of war. Never-ending.<p>

The sun was resting at its peak, light warming the Earth. The trees were trembling from the cold breeze, their autumn leaves floating to the ground. She couldn't feel it, however. Sam's truck was taking care of that.

Sam was a curious matter to her. He was human, not that she had anything against them it's just that right now he could be in his house, watching T.V, and be completely oblivious to the two alien races on his planet right now. He wouldn't have to worry. He wouldn't have to risk his life. He could just be content at home and oblivious. But she knew that Sam wasn't the type of person to pass up on the abnormal. He wanted answers and his father back. And for that she held respect towards him.

At least he could remember his father. He had parents and childhood memories. Who would want to leave that all behind? She could never understand that part, however. She couldn't remember her parents, or her childhood. She couldn't even remember her home planet, Lorien. Her sister, Number Six, had given descriptions of the lush and flourishing Lorien, but whenever it came to their parents she never said anything more than, "You look like them."

Katrina, their Cêpan, hadn't said much more. She would tell her that they were fighters, but had a large enough heart to love as well.

She wished she could be able to give a description as well. She wanted to be able to give comparisons between herself and her parents.

She mentally sighed before looking to the side. Four was driving; he had been ever since they left Paradise Ohio a few hours before. She didn't know where they were going. Neither of them did. Sadly, the touching of their pendants hadn't accomplished what they had thought it would. Her hand twitched. Instead, it had done something else. Her hand wasn't glowing anymore; it hadn't ever since Paradise Ohio. A part of her was scared at what she didn't know. Was this another legacy finally coming? A part of her was hoping, but another part of her, a distance part, doubted.

What was it then?

Just another question she needed an answer to.

His eyes were trained on the road. One hand was on the steering wheel, the other was casually thrown on the seat. She stared at his hand for a moment, wondering if he somehow transferred his legacy for a moment, before she looked up at him. Her eyes traced over his long face, melted sapphire eyes, nose, mouth, and hair. Her eyes lingered. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

The thought of familiarity was foreign and odd to her, considering the fact that she couldn't even remember Lorien. She couldn't remember that year in space, waiting for the call back to Lorien that never came. She couldn't even remember her parents.

She couldn't remember anything that didn't revolve on Earth.

So why did she feel like she had forgotten something vitally important?

Trying to shake the foreign feeling, she resolved to look at Hadley who was curled up in her lap sleeping. The Chimera still appeared as a black, white, and honey-colored beagle. The blood on his paw was dry over his wound. Despite the uncomfortable state of his wound, he looked deep in sleep. Maybe he was ignoring the discomfort.

She decided to clean up his wound one next stop, hopefully a motel.

She ran a soothing hand over its back. His coat was smooth, but slightly dirty. She would have to bathe him as well.

The Chimera thickly swallowed, his jaw muscles moving, before he took a deep breath and fell into a deep sleep once again.

She smiled down at it with fondness.

The last few hours of the car ride had been relatively silent. Instead, it had been filled with thoughts on possible locations of the other Garde. Sam had his laptop in his lap for the past two hours, searching for any evidence of possible encounters. So far the search had come up moderately dry. She supposed that was the important thing. On one hand it was less likely that the Mogadorians would find them, but it also made it complicated for them. It had benefits, but also disadvantages.

"Find anything yet?" She asked breaking the silence. She leaned over, peaking at the screen. As far as she could tell there was nothing of their importance.

"No." His eyes were secured on the screen, flicking over useless articles.

After a short moment he leaned back against the back of the seat. He took one hand off of the keyboard and ran it through his hair.

"I don't get it. There are millions of articles that have no relevance to what I'm searching for. How many 'miracle' stories are there, seriously? How did your sister even find Four in this search overload?" He asked with hinted defeat in his voice.

She shrugged.

"Actually it took a few months of tracking. The one useful thing we found was a while after we started searching. It was a video of Four in Florida when we all got Number Three's death mark carved into our skin. That wasn't a fun experience. When we went to Florida they had already left so we burned the house down."

"You _burned _the house down?"

"When the Mogadorians are after you, they can pick up any trace of scent you leave behind. So my sister decided to burn it down. Shocker isn't it?"

"Knowing your sister it really isn't." Sam said as the corner of his mouth quirked up. '_If you slow us down, I'll shoot you_,' she had told him.

"Well, after we did that, we thought we had lost Four until we saw an online picture gallery titled 'Strangers in Ohio'. We found a whole roll of pictures of 'John Smith'."

"If only the rest of the Garde could be that careless." Sam mumbled as he resumed the search.

She laughed softly and Bernie Kosar stirred against her lap.

Four rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"I didn't mean to be careless, dude. Shit just happens."

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of driving they ended up in a motel. The motel wasn't the best, but they hadn't asked any questions nor have any suspicions.<p>

The walls were a bit dingy and had cracks several places. There was a living room area, with an outdated T.V and a couch. The kitchen was small and almost non-existent. There were a few rooms off to the side.

She was currently in one of those rooms, the bathroom. She sat at the edge of the water-filled tub, washing Hadley. She scrubbed his thick coat with soap trying to get rid of the dirt and blood.

She had put her hair into a ponytail so her hair wouldn't get the chance to get wet.

She moved her hand from Hadley's back to his ears. She scrubbed them and Hadley leaned into the touch. She gave a soft smile of fondness.

Seven lathered the top of his head before washing it away with water. She pulled him out of the tub and into her lap before grabbing the folded towel on the floor next to her and drying him.

She ran the towel over his back and underneath his ears before kissing the top of his head. She pulled the towel off of him and grabbed the roll of gauze beside her.

She took his paw in her hand and examined the wound. It looked like jagged, deep teeth marks had punctured his paw. Seven ran a soothing hand over it before unraveling the gauze and wrapping it around his injured paw and securing it there.

"There. Better." She said with a smile.

Hadley wagged his tail in happiness before he leaned on his two front paws and licked her face in gratitude.

She laughed and ran a hand down his thick coat.

"Alright, I love you too, Hadley. Go on." She said giving him a soft push.

Hadley wagged his tail again before he walked off of her lap and left the bathroom. She could hear him shaking the water from his coat.

Seven smiled as she turned off the water and unplugged the tub. The soapy water started to drain.

She stood up, towel in hand, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She walked over to the sink and placed the towel over the edge of it. Her clothes were soaked with bath water. She might as well shower now that her clothes were wet and useless. She sighed, pressing a hand to the door until it clicked shut.

She walked over to the drained bath tub and turned the shower on. There probably wasn't enough hot water after Hadley's bath, but she was fine with that.

The water was lukewarm by the time she got in. It rained down on the back of her neck, relaxing the muscles there. She sighed in contentment.

When she stepped out of the shower she turned the water off and grabbed a fresh towel from underneath the sink. She wrapped it underneath her arms and wiped the fog from mirror.

At first nothing appeared out of the ordinary, however after she looked past her face something caught her eye, something usual. Underneath her left collarbone there appeared to be a glowing line. Curiously, she touched the crease of the towel and pulled it down a few inches.

What had appeared to be a glowing line was actually what looked like glowing electrical veins cascading down a few inches. She tentatively touched one only to find that she didn't feel it. It felt like normal skin.

She looked down at her ankle in astonishment. The Loric Charm wasn't glowing as it had been the previous months. Glancing at the glowing veins below her collarbone, she wondered if maybe it moved. But that notion sounded a bit silly even to her.

She ran her fingers over the electrical wires running along her skin.

What was it? What could it mean?


End file.
